Daughter Of Hades
by CougarGirl
Summary: Doccubus/Swanqueen story! Takes place following Season 5A of OUAT. Bo and Lauren come to Emma, Regina, and the others aide in the underworld. Bo helps both Emma and Regina find their true path towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Girl/Once Upon A Time crossover, AKA Doccubus/Swanqueen**

 **Takes place starting at the end of Season 5A of Once Upon A time, where our heroes have just gotten on Charon's boat to the Underworld. So, roughly a year or so after the series finale of Lost Girl. This is a story of Doccubus and Bo's snark helping to achieve Swanqueen. The first chapter is Lost Girl, leading into OUAT and worlds colliding in Chapter 2. If you're only a fan of one show, please give it a chance, you might like it, especially swanqueen fans. I own nothing, just a fan.**

 *****To Be Clear...YES this is a swanqueen story, but there is NO Hook Bashing. I quite like the character, I just prefer the relationship development of Regina and Emma. With the exception of a few things Regina says, I in no way demean or humiliate Hook. So Hook fans need not shy away.**

Chapter 1

Lauren groan and turned over, burying her head into the pillow. The incessant knocking had jarred her from sleep, and she sniffed as she felt Bo slip swiftly from the bed and toward the door. Their lives had become anything but normal since they had re-entered Dagny's life, so Lauren knew that whatever waited on the other side of the door would likely cut their night of cuddling in their warm bed short. It was the life she wanted and had chosen, alongside Bo, but that didn't stop her from longing for just one whole night to themselves.

Bo wrapped the kimono around herself as she quickly turned the knob and opened the door. "Dagny?! What is it?" Bo stood aside and let the woman in, brows furrowed as she saw tears streaming down her face.

Dagny pushed past Bo and into the room, pulling her zip up sweatshirt tight around her midsection. "I don't know. But it burns," she said between sobs.

Lauren had joined them in the foyer and looked on in concern as Bo closed the front door. "What burns?" the doctor asked.

Dagny sniffed as she pulled open her sweatshirt. "This."

Bo's eyes gaped as she saw the hand print of their shared father, Hades, glowing across her sister's chest. Lauren's hand went up to cover her mouth as she looked on. Some unknown forced pulled at Bo. Without even thinking, her hand came up to cover the glowing hand print.

As Bo's hand came into contact with Dagny's skin, an electric pulse shot through her, shocking her body upright. Her muscles tensed as a growl of pain shot out of her. An unfamiliar scene flashed in her mind. Short photograph-like visions played out in her eyes. A clock tower. A brunette shooting purple waves out of her hands. A blonde pulling a sword out of a man's body. A group of people boarding a distinctive boat; The boat to the underworld. Flashing into that scene were the demonic eyes of her father; Hades. The flashes ended as Lauren caught Bo's limp body before it crashed to the floor. Bo's hearing returned to her as did the rest of her surroundings. She gripped into Lauren's arms and looked up at Dagny, who had staggered backward. One look between them told her Dagny had seen the visions as well.

"Bo?! Bo! What's happened?" Lauren called.

Bo sighed out and looked up and Lauren and then to Dagny in fear. "Someone's opened a portal to the underworld."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going with you," Dagny insisted as she stood with her arms crossed. Her hand rubbed along the hand print on her chest. Lauren had given her cream to stop the burning, but it still itched.

Bo and Lauren were throwing clothes into a suitcase, Bo much more confidently than Lauren. "Absolutely not," Bo returned. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but obviously he's coming back for you. You need to stay as far away from this as possible until I figure this out. You're going to Dyson's and you will stay put until you hear from me."

"But you said yourself you don't know where you're going or what's going on even! You might need my help!" Dagny demanded.

Bo walked over and put her hands on Dagny's shoulders. "North. Okay? I don't know why, I just feel the need to go North. Dyson will keep you safe until we can figure this out. I promise I will call you as soon as I know anything." She paused as Dagny glared at her. "That's final, Dagny."

Lauren watched as Dagny stormed off into the living room. She slowly walked over to Bo with her arms crossed over her waist. "Bo, are you sure we shouldn't bring Dyson in on this? I mean, you and I up against the underworld on our own?"

Bo reached up and laid her forearm on Lauren's shoulder, cupping the side of her face. "I think you and I make a pretty good team. Besides, you've been boning up on your Tae Kwon Do," Bo smiled as she leaned seductively closer to the woman. "Not to mention that new sword of yours."

Lauren smiled and tried to regain control of the conversation, but the seductive succubus was making it difficult. "Yes, I am much more confident in my self defense and combat skills thanks to you, but seriously, Bo. The last time we went up against Hades we barely made it out alive, and that was with our group of Super Friends at full force. I just don't want us to get in over our heads."

Bo nodded and kissed Lauren sweetly on the lips. "I know. I agree. Let's just go and figure out what we're up against. At the first sign of trouble we will call for reinforcements. Okay?"

Lauren sighed out and nodded. "Alright. Lets go...wherever it is we need to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo had been driving for countless hours through unknown cities and towns, toward a destination she couldn't name. It was as if the car was driving itself, for she had no rhyme or reason for the routes she was taking. She and Lauren had headed northeast, looking desperately for any signs that they were in the right direction. She looked over and saw Lauren looking worriedly out the windshield with a crumpled map on her lap. Bo understood her worry, as they had been driving on a secluded two lane road in rural Maine for over an hour now. There was nothing but forest as far as the eye could see, and Bo couldn't remember the last time they had seen another car.

Suddenly something caught in the corner of her eye and she slammed on the brakes. Lauren shrieked as her body slammed forward, and had no time to recover before Bo had thrown the car into reverse only to screech to a halt again. "Jesus, Bo! What the hell was that?!" She saw Bo looking past her and out the window at something. Lauren followed her gaze but saw nothing but trees. "What is it?"

Bo didn't take her eyes of whatever she was looking at, just stared off in thought. "Storybrooke."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Bo glanced at Lauren and then back out the window. "You don't see it?"

Lauren looked back out the window and squinted, thinking she had missed something. "See what?"

Bo lifted her hand off the gear shift and motioned toward the side of the road. "The sign. It says Welcome To Storybrooke."

Lauren tweaked a smile and looked back at Bo. "The only signs I see are those of possible dehydration. Or delirium from lack of sleep. Or perhaps even early onset dementia."

Bo chuckled, as she knew Lauren was at least half kidding. She wasn't surprised that Lauren couldn't see the sign, as she barely could herself. It was as if it wasn't really there, as she could see right through it. "Seriously. There's a sign there. But, it's only half there. I can see it but I can see right through it, like a mirage or something."

Lauren couldn't help but be a bit amused at the situation. "What, like a ghost sign?" She picked up her hands and wiggled her fingers. "woooooooooo!"

Bo playfully smacked her on the shoulder as they smiled at each other. "I'm serious. Let's keep going." She threw the car into drive and continued down the road.

Lauren kept looking out the windows for signs of life, but still all she saw was miles and miles of forest. Suddenly Bo stopped the car and stared up at something in wonder. When she got out of the car, Lauren grabbed her new sword and sheath from the backseat and got out as well. She strapped the sword to her leg as she walked up and stood next to Bo. She followed Bo's eyes up into all she saw was trees. "What do you see?"

Bo half smiled. "The clock tower from my visions."

Lauren looked around in confusion. "Out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Bo turned in a slow circle, taking in the ghostly scene around her. "You don't see it? It's an entire town!" She took in the historic looking town, the shops, the cars, the passers by, like a town removed from time. The sight was just like the sign, there but not really there. It was like a real living town, except devoid of color. Everything was various shades of purple, shimmering every so often. She froze as she saw a man with an umbrella walking a dog straight towards her. Before she could prepare a greeting, the man had walked straight through her. A tingling sensation went through her with a shudder, and she turned to watch him go. He had apparently not even noticed a thing, but the dog certainly did. The dalmation had turned around and started barking. He most definitely saw her, as he was staring right at her, pulling tightly on the leash.

The man looked around in confusion, wondering what had spooked his dog. "Pongo! Come on boy!" Bo watched as the man walked briskly away, tugging the alarmed dog along with him.

Lauren stood nearby, oblivious to Bo's experience. "A ghost town?"

Bo shook her head. "No, they're not dead. I can smell their Chi."

Lauren crossed her arms in thought. "So, what, some kind of invisible Fae town?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"If that's the case, it must be one powerful Fae. I don't think I've ever come across a Fae with this kind of ability. To hide an entire town from the sight of humans? That's more power than I've ever come across."

Bo stilled as suddenly the air changed. She strained to hear a small sound coming closer to them.

"So, how do you propose we go about getting into this invisible town of yours?"

Just as Lauren finished, a strong breeze blew by them, carrying with it a low, rumbling chorus of whispered voices that neither woman could understand. The wind blew down the street and away from them, and both woman turned in that direction.

"Maybe we don't have to," Bo said as she started off down the road, following the direction of the wind. With a renewed sense of intrigue, Lauren followed closely behind her.

They walked through the town until they came to a small pond. Bo moved her hand through the ghostly park bench and looked over the pond. A scene from her visions flashed through her mind. "This is it. This is where the portal opened." She took a few steps forward until she was at the edge of the water. With one last look at Lauren, she lowered her hand until her palm was sitting on the surface of the water. Suddenly a bright light grew from her palm, and spread over the entire pond. The pond glowed until suddenly the light burst past the women and disappeared.

A darkness grew as the wind picked back up, and both women's gaze was drawn across the pond. A boat appeared, slowly drawing nearer to them, an eeriness about it that made Bo's skin crawl. The single hooded figure stilled the boat next to them and stood silently.

"I think this is where we call for back up," Lauren whispered. Bo nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Just as she lifted it to her ear, the hooded figure waved it's hand and suddenly her phone was gone. At seeing this, Lauren reached for her own phone, but just as quickly it was gone as well. The women just looked at each other and drew in a deep breath.

"I guess it's just you and me. Are you sure you're up for this?" Bo asked.

Lauren swallowed hard and gripped the hilt of her sword. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go to Hell."

Bo forced a grin and took Lauren's hand, both women climbing into the boat and headed toward the underworld.

 **Worth continuing? Reviews are like gold to me, lay 'em on me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina watched as Emma stared off the bow of the boat, impatiently waiting for whatever was ahead of them. She looked to make sure Henry was safe, and twitched a smile as she found him standing in the comforting arms of his grandmother. It wasn't lost on her that Snow White was her son's grandmother, and that somehow her life had become entangled with her former nemesis in an entirely new way. They were on the same team now, even family, and here she was volunteering to follow the Charmings' into the very depths of Hell for their daughter's boyfriend.

Regina knew it wasn't them she was doing this for. It was for Emma. Emma had no doubt been the only one who believed in her when she started her journey to becoming a hero, a fact that Regina still struggled to understand. It even took Henry a while to come around. But Emma had given her chances, the benefit of the doubt, and trust on more than one occasion, and though she would never admit it, Regina would be eternally grateful for that. Regina was glad that Emma and her were friends now, and she had agreed to help Emma without a second thought.

Don't get her wrong, Regina did not like the fact they were going up against Hades for Hook. There was no love lost between Regina and him. In fact, Regina cringed to think Emma had feelings for, even claimed she loved the fool. Regina thought Emma could do much better than the dirty pirate, and found she had to push thoughts of their relationship out of her mind. Every time she saw them together her stomach lurched and the back of her throat burned. She found she had to look away. But that was simply because of her disdain for Hook. Nothing more. Emma was a big girl, and if she chose to let the greasy man into her bed, who was Regina to judge. There was no doubt to Regina that as Emma's friend she had a right to be wary of their relationship, not wanting Emma to get hurt and all. She may have all sorts of reservations about Hook, but he was Emma's choice. Regina wanted Emma to be happy, and if that meant trudging through the underworld to rescue the one handed wonder, then, well, Regina would stand behind her. Because that was what was important to Regina. Emma's happiness.

Regina's mind flashed back to a time when the Evil Queen had said, "Since when am I concerned about anyone's happiness but my own?" Regina shook her head and the memory from it as she drew in a breath. When indeed? Her quest for Henry's love had put his happiness above her own, but when did Emma's happiness wriggle it's way into importance for her? Regina looked over at Robin who was leaning against the side of the ship, gazing out over the side. Regina sighed out a deep breath. She had her happiness. Right? She didn't feel happy. Perhaps helping Emma get Hook back would allow her to feel happy with Robin again.

Regina walked over and stood next to Emma. If the blonde noticed her she hadn't indicated so. "It's not your fault, you know," Regina offered.

"I know," Emma answered almost immediately. "It's Gold's. Don't think I'm going to forget about that when this is over."

Regina nearly shuddered at the coldness of Emma's words. The Dark Swan was gone, but Emma was still angry. "Yes, well. I guess we all have things to repay him for, don't we." She paused as she tried to think of how to comfort Emma. She turned to face the blonde, who continued to scan the murky waters ahead. "We'll get him back, Emma."

Finally Emma's eyes fluttered, her head shaking slightly. "Emma turned and leaned her back against the side of the boat, running her hands across her face. She looked around the boat, at her entire family she didn't even know she had until a few years ago. At her son. then she looked from Robin to Regina. A sudden wave of guilt came over her. "What the hell am I doing? What have I done? How did it come to this?" She exhaled. "How is it that I killed my boyfriend to save my family from the darkness, only to drag them all down to hell with me to try and save him? How does that make any sense?"

"You're not dragging anyone anywhere. We all came willingly," Regina pointed out. She took a deep breath. "I guess, love just drives us to crazy lengths sometimes."

Emma chuckled and turned to face Regina, still leaning her side on the boat. "Love. You know, I've been thinking about that." She looked at Regina who stood listening in curiosity. Suddenly Emma felt the urge to clam up, but the look in Regina's eyes made her want to continue. It was a rare feeling for Emma, to have someone she could confide in. She didn't even feel that with Killian. "Even when I was the Dark One, everything I did was to try and set things right. Don't get me wrong, I made terrible decisions, and did some horrible things. I set some horrific things into motion that led to Killian dying in the first place. That's why I have to set this right. But...everything I did...was for them. For him."

Regina could sense there was something Emma had been holding inside that she desperately needed to get out. "But?"

Emma paused and shook her head. "I shouldn't be saying this. The man died, for God's sake."

"Emma, just say what you need to say. Keeping it inside isn't going to help."

Emma took a deep breath and looked at Regina, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I know he was dark. But he said some horrible things," her words came out rasped, as she forced back a sob.

Regina felt her heart pang. She didn't know what Killian had said to Emma, but whatever it was had cut her deeply. "Well, you weren't exactly a peach, yourself," Regina mused.

Emma chuckled and wiped the tear off her cheek. "I know. Sorry about that. But even then, I said those things because I needed to push you all away while I figured things out. But Killian...he went right for the jugular." Emma paused to get herself together. "He said that I would always be an orphan. That all I was to him was a little blonde distraction."

Regina looked down and twiddled with her fingers. "Well, you told me you didn't believe I had it in me to save you."

Emma looked wide eyed at Regina as her words sunk in. She hadn't really thought about just how her words had affected the brunette. "I didn't mean that. In fact, I believed quite the opposite. I said it to push you away. I knew what I was doing."

Regina nodded. "But you aren't sure Hook did?"

Emma shook her head slowly. "That's just it. He didn't have an agenda. Not like I did. He was just...speaking from his heart." Emma sighed out and shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter. Regardless of where him and I stand, he didn't deserve to die. We need to get him back, get his honor back. Gold stole that from him, and it needs to be put straight."

Regina let out a silent chuckle. "Ever the savior," Regina smiled. She looked over and caught the sheriff's eye. "I never did thank you."

Emma scoffed. "For insulting you and telling you off all those times?"

Regina let out a breath and looked at Emma seriously. "For saving me. From the darkness. I'm not sure why after all I've put you through you would do that for me. But, thank you."

Emma felt her belly tighten uncomfortably, and found herself feeling embarrassed. She smiled back without even trying and swallowed down a lump in her throat. "You're welcome," she forced out. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Regina shook her head slowly, her heart in her throat. "Why?" She dared to ask.

Panic welled up in Emma's chest, and before she could answer, her father's voice drew her out and away from an uncomfortable conversation. "Look!"

The boat of travelers looked off the bow to see an approaching dock, dark and eerie in the swirling mist.

The boat slowed to a stop, and the hooded figure held out his bony hand.

The group looked at each other in confusion, not entirely sure what they were supposed to do.

"He requires payment," Gold offered finally. "The journey to the underworld does not come for free."

"Everything comes at a price huh?" David said as he crossed his arms. "Sounds familiar."

Gold shot David a dirty look as Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold pocket watch. He touched it lovingly and smiled. "My father gave me this. It's my most prized possession. I trust this will suffice?"

Gold held out the pocket watch, but the hooded figure slowly shook his head no. Gold furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, what do you want, then?"

The bony hand of the ferryman turned over, and pointed a pale finger at Emma. Her hand immediately shot to grasp Killian's ring, which sat above her chest on a silver chain. "Killian's ring?" Emma watched as the hood nodded yes and she swallowed hard. She glanced around at everyone staring at her, and slowly walked forward, pulling the chain from her neck. Emma fiddled with the ring between her fingers as she approached and looked up at the figure, face hidden in shadow under the hood. She looked down at the ring one more time before carefully placing it into the cold hand.

Emma felt her heart break just a little bit more. There was an underlying feeling that her handing the ring over meant much more than Killian was dead. They were here to save him, of that she was sure. But it was the death of something, and deep down Emma already knew what it meant. Emma steeled her jaw as the ferryman fisted the ring and pointed toward the dock. The group climbed off the boat and onto the rotting wooden dock, and watched as the boat turned and left them on the shore alone.

There was an awkward silence as the group looked around at each other and their surroundings. They were at the entrance to a rocky cave, complete darkness save for twin burning torches on either side of the entrance. The group stared into the cave in anticipation until finally Emma tried to break the tension. "What, no welcome to Hell sign?"

She blushed as no one laughed at her attempted joke and reached up to grab one of the torches off the wall. "Shall we?"

David grabbed the other torch and the group entered the mouth of the cave, which seemed to swallow them up as they passed into the underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy** **resding this as much as I did writing it I laughed the whole time Please review!**

Chapter 3

"Daughter of Hades, bro, I don't need a coin to ride this ship."

Bo flashed her blue glowing eyes at Charon, who had no choice but to give up and float away. He knew better than to mess with anything that belonged to Hades, especially his kids. Lauren shoved her hands in her back pockets as they watched the boat float away and turned to the mouth of the cave. "What exactly is the plan here, Bo?"

Bo cocked her head and clicked her tongue. "Plan? I thought you had the plan."

Lauren dropped her arms to her sides like dead weight. "Are you telling me I just followed you into the underworld, and you don't have a plan?!"

"Of course I have a plan," Bo lied, her voice high pitched and whining. She ignored Lauren who she saw out of the corner of her eyes cross her arms, waiting for the plan. "We go, find whoever opened the portal, and...figure out why and...stop them. Close the portal. Easy peasy." She knew how ridiculous it sounded and that Lauren wasn't buying any of it. But she cleared her throat and led Lauren into the cave.

"Uh huh. Great plan," Lauren said under her breath as she followed Bo into the darkness of the cave.

It was nearly pitch black, the glow of Bo's eyes the only thing lighting their path. Lauren clutched onto Bo's hand as she led them through the narrow pathway, stumbling over a rock. She crashed into Bo's body which had come to an abrupt halt. She saw the blue orbs narrow at her, and a finger come up to the lips telling her to shush. Lauren shrugged her shoulders as suddenly they heard a shuffle of something up ahead. They inched forward silently, and thanks to a light up ahead, saw there was a turn in the cave a little ways further. Bo let go of Lauren's hand and quietly as she could, unsheathed her dagger.

Lauren took a deep breath and put her hand on the hilt of her sword, but didn't draw it. She watched as Bo inched closer to the turn up ahead. Bo could sense that there was someone or something around the bend, and she quietly as she could approached the cave wall. She positioned herself against the rock just as she saw the point of an arrow come into view. Whoever it was hadn't seen her yet, so she waited for them to get closer. The bow slowly came into view, revealing the strong grip of a man clutching it. As soon as enough arm came into view, Bo lunged out from the rock, seizing the man's arm and twisting it. The bow and arrow flew from the man's grip and he grunted in pain as she twisted his arm behind him, bringing the dagger up firmly to his throat.

The action had brought her out into the open, and she turned with the struggling man to see the rest of the group he was apparently in.

"Woah," Emma exclaimed as she turned at hearing the scuffle, only to find Robin being held at knife point by a mysterious stranger. The rest of the group had been unaware as well that Robin had heard something from around the corner, and suddenly two swords and a gun were pointed at his captor.

Lauren scurried out from around the corner when she saw Bo struggling and froze momentarily as she saw the group of strangers before her. It took her a moment to register this strange band of people in front of her, two pointing swords and one a gun at both her and Bo. Lauren scooted behind Bo and clumsily drew her sword out of its sheath.

"Let him go," Regina barked.

"I don't think so, lady. Not until you tell me just what the hell you all think you're doing here," Bo husked back. Robin was struggling slightly, but he knew this tall, strong woman had gotten the best of him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Bo looked over at the blonde who was pointing a gun at her. "I'll be asking the questions here. Like who the hell do you think you are, opening a portal to the underworld? Do you have any idea the damage you could do?"

Emma was losing her patience. "Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but we aren't here to let loose the hellhounds or anything. We're just here to rescue someone that shouldn't be here."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows. "Someone was dragged to the underworld without dying?"

Emma blinked slowly. "Well, no he died, technically, but he shouldn't...look, it's hard to explain. Just...let him go and we'll tell you all about it."

When Bo hesitated, Lauren put her hand on the woman's arm. "Bo," she said quietly. "Do it. We're not going to get anywhere pointing weapons at each other.

Bo thought for a moment, and when she saw the blonde re holster her gun and put her hands up, Bo relented. "Fine," she said as she removed the dagger and pushed the man away from her. "But one false move and I'll suck the life out of all of you."

"What?" Snow exclaimed in shock. Lauren cleared her throat and glanced at Bo. They knew nothing about these people, and if they weren't Fae, Bo shouldn't be revealing her powers to them. She looked back up as the pixie haired woman went off. "No one is sucking anything out of anybody. Now tell us who you are and what you want!"

Lauren creeped up next to Bo carefully and grabbed Bo's dagger hand, forcing her to lower it. "Fine. Okay? Fine, first lets all just," Lauren pulled the dagger out of Bo's hand who shot her a dirty look. Lauren looked at her sheepishly as Bo snatched it back and reluctantly sheathed it. Lauren looked on nervously as the short haired woman and the sandy haired man both sheathed their swords. "Good, good." Lauren looked around as the group looked on menacingly at her. The one who really bothered her was the brunette with the red lips. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, but judging by the look on her face was two seconds away from frying Lauren to a crisp. "Okay. Well, lets just start with you telling us just how exactly you were able to open a portal to the underworld."

"Well, how did you two get here? Why don't we first start with that?" Gold quipped. He ignored the daggers Emma shot at him from her eyes. She put her arm up to try and silence him.

"Gold, let me handle this," Emma glared.

"Right, because you've done such a smashing job of leading us thus far," Gold spat back.

Emma's anger raged to the surface."The only reason we are even HERE is because of you."

"Oh, really, Miss Swan. As I recall I'm not the one who-"

"STOP IT, both of you!" Regina wisely stopped this conversation before they gave up any more information than they should.

Bo and Lauren looked at each other in shock, utterly confused at this rag tag group before them.

Emma regained her composure and looked at the two women, who were looking on in wonder. She shook her head, trying to figure out how best to explain. "Look, it's really hard to explain, okay?"

Bo stood with her arms crossed. "Try us."

Emma dropped her shoulders and decided to just go with it. "Alright fine. Just bear with me, okay? This is going to be...hard to believe. My name is Emma Swan."

Regina couldn't believe that Emma was about to tell these strangers everything. "You're not going to trust them are you? Look at them, they look like vampire hunters! You can't just go and tell them, they could be working for him!"

Bo chuckled at that one. "Oh, trust me, we do not work for him."

"Really." Regina dead panned. "Because that's just what someone who works for him would say."

"Are we even talking about the same him?" Emma interrupted. "Look, Regina, we don't have to trust them. But it's clear we all know more than we are letting on about this, so it seems best to pool our information and work together rather than against each other, don't you think?"

Regina knew she should trust Emma. She just wasn't sure if they should tell these strange women about everything, including their ability to use magic. "I know you want to find Hook." Bo and Lauren looked at each other. "But do you really want to tell them _everything?"_ She accentuated the last word, hoping Emma would get what she was telling her.

Emma glanced at the two women and picked up her arm, motioning toward the tall dark haired one. "Well, she just threatened to suck the life out of us, so something tells me she just might understand."

Bo had to bite back a smile and looked at her feet. She liked these two. It was clear who were the leaders of this group. Not to mention the banter between the two of them reminded her of her and Lauren. She looked back up as Emma began talking again.

"My name is Emma Swan and these," she motioned to Snow and David. "are my parents."

"Your parents," Lauren questioned. "Wow, you look good for your age."

"We were...cursed for 28 years. Frozen in time," Snow answered.

Bo glared at the long haired brunette. "By her."

Regina shifted uncomfortably and crossed her arms. She paused for a moment before glancing at Snow. "They deserved it." Regina quirked a smile at Snow who just shook her head and chuckled. It wasn't lost on any of them how amazing it was they could joke about this now.

"How did you know that?" Emma asked.

Bo let her eyes fall on each member of the group again, just now noticing the shy teenage boy in the back. He was eyeing her suspiciously. Her eyes went back to Regina. "I saw you in a vision. Shooting purple sparks or something from your hands. You're Fae, aren't you?"

Regina's arms shot to her sides. "I beg your pardon? What did you just call me?"

Bo's eyes shifted again as she noticed none of them knew the word Fae. "You have abilities. You're not human."

"I most certainly am human you pleather clad hussy," Regina spewed.

Lauren couldn't help the snort that accompanied her uncontrolled giggle, and her hand shot up over her mouth in a hurry. She smirked when Bo shot her a dirty look and blushed. This woman certainly was a spitfire.

"Regina," Emma chided. She looked apologetically at the dangerous looking woman who was ready to pounce. She cleared her throat as she tried to keep her eyes off the generous amount of cleavage the woman was offering, and knew it was exactly why Regina had called her a hussy. Emma hadn't seen that much boob since she met the Evil Queen during the shattered sight spell. Seems Regina had some competition. "Look, you're right. Regina can use magic. So can I, and so can he," she said as she pointed toward Gold.

Bo was confused. "Magic."

Emma nodded. "And...there's more."

Snow shook her head. "Emma, just don't, it's too much."

"No, no. Please continue," Lauren said, her face expressionless. She had to hear this.

"My parents...are...Snow White and Prince Charming," Emma said slowly, face blushing.

David smiled, realizing how ridiculous it sounded. "You can call me David."

Bo and Lauren stood frozen, taking it in. "I see," Bo said slowly. She looked over at the brunette who looked thoroughly unamused. "So that makes you the Evil Queen."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "FORMER Evil Queen. I'm reformed. Sort of."

Lauren was yet to blink.

"Ah huh," Bo said. "And the rest of you?"

Robin took a step forward and bowed slightly. "Robin of Locksley."

"Bow and arrow, right. Robin Hood. Okay," Bo smiled politely and looked over at the impish man Emma had called Gold. "Gold. Let me guess, King Midas?"

Gold took a step forward, and Bo suddenly noticed the large scabbard handing off his belt. Something about this man didn't sit right with her. The man also bowed, but more dramatically and sarcastically. "Rumplestiltskin, at your service."

Lauren groaned and turned in a circle, rubbing her temple.

Bo looked over at the young boy and nodded. "And who are you, Mickey Mouse?"

"My name's Henry. I'm their son." His thumbs pointed in either direction, and Bo looked back and forth between Emma and the Evil Queen.

Emma suddenly took a short step forward. "I'm his biological mother. Regina is his adoptive mother." Bo and Lauren lifted their eyebrows and nodded in understanding. After a short awkward moment Emma blurted, "It's complicated."

"No, no, makes perfect sense to me," Bo said as she smiled at Lauren. So, Snow White's daughter was involved with the Evil Queen. And she thought _her_ life was complicated.

Emma ignored the implications of her explanation and how she could tell this conversation had gotten awkward quickly and continued. "We are here to save my boyfriend, Killian-"

"Boyfriend?" Bo was really confused now.

"Y-Yes. What?" Emma asked.

Bo looked back and forth between Emma and Regina. "Nothing I just thought-nevermind."

"Hook," said Lauren as she remembered the earlier conversation. "As in...Captain Hook?"

The group nodded slowly and Emma couldn't help but blush again. It wasn't too long ago that she herself would have found all this crazy. "Look, I know it's hard to believe, but there it is. Now it's your turn."

"Wait, wait, you're serious?" Bo asked incredulously. "that's seriously the story you're going with?" When she got no response, she scoffed. "Okay, so how exactly did you get to the underworld?"

Emma looked sheepishly around at her travel mates, knowing this was just getting more and more ridiculous as it continued. She looked up at the woman and blushed. "Would you believe...Excalibur?"

Bo let out a single laugh from her smiling face and moved her head in a circle before finally deciding on a nod. "Yes. Yes I would, because... why not." She and Lauren shared looks and shook their heads. Bo thought for a moment and then threw up her arms. "You know what? Lets just go with it. Your story may sound strange to us, but no doubt ours will sound odd to you as well." She took a few steps forward, lessening the gap between herself and Lauren and the group. "My name is Bo Dennis. This is Lauren Lewis. And I...am not human. I'm what's called a Fae."

"Fae?" Regina asked. This was certainly not something she was familiar with.

Bo took a deep breath before continuing. "Fae are humanoid creatures who poses certain...powers. We're an ancient race that has lived amongst humans for centuries, feeding off them. "

"Feeding off? As in you eat people?" Regina asked.

Bo nodded. "There are many different kinds of Fae, and we all feed differently. But yes, humans are our food source."

Emma was almost afraid to ask. "So...what kind of Fae are you?"

"I am a succubus," Bo explained.

Emma's eyes shot up. "A suck-you-what now?" Snow reached over and covered Henry's ears, which he swatted away.

Lauren shifted, understanding just how uncomfortable this conversation was about to become.

Bo half smiled. "A succubus. I feed off the sexual energy, or the chi of humans."

Snow shifted uncomfortably and turned red.

Regina scoffed. "You're a sex fairy?" She noticed Robin smiling and glared at him. Robin quickly squashed the smile and cleared his throat.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Not exactly. I just...feed off of the energy."

David laughed lightly. "Brings new meaning to the words 'killer in the sack'!" He laughed until he saw the look his wife shot him. His smile quickly faded as well.

Bo was unamused but smiled anyway. "Yes. I see where they got the charming part from. I don't actually kill people. At least, not unless I have to. Thanks to Lauren and other Fae friends, I've learned how to tame my powers, use them to feed without killing anyone."

Regina looked the blonde up and down. "What about you?"

Lauren threw her hands up in defense. "No! No, not Fae here! Just, regular old person here. No magic wielding, human eating person here, juuuuust...human Doctor Laura here. No-just, human woman," she slightly pulled up on the hilt of her sword. "Just, a normal, sword wielding human, following my succubus girlfriend around, fighting evil."

Snow's eyebrows shot up. "She's your girlfriend?!"

Regina scoffed. "What are you, a massochist?!"

Lauren laughed nervously as she felt Bo bristle.

Emma felt the tension and decided to try and squash it while she could. She couldn't very well save Killian if Regina got them in a succubus battle just by being...well by being Regina. "Okay, okay, look. Now that we have the...odd origin stories out of the way, let's get on to the saving Hook thing. How did you know we were here, and can you help us?"

"Oh yeah," Bo remembered. "There's one more important detail I forgot to mention. Hades? The King of the Underworld? I'm his daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. The truth is, I had a great premise for this crossover but no clear direction for the plot or resolution. I think I've got a direction, but feel free to shoot me some suggestions. Enjoy this one, I promise the next one won't be far behind. As always, reviews are lovely!**

Chapter 4

Lauren took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Bo. After telling their new group of acquaintances the abbreviated version of their situation, everyone decided to just take a breather to let all this information sink in. She positioned herself next to Bo who was standing with her arms crossed. Noticing Bo's eyes flashing bright blue and a half smile on her face, Lauren followed her gaze. Lauren clucked her tongue when she saw what Bo was lusting after. Emma and Regina stood close together, engaged in a conversation no doubt about her and Bo.

"Down, girl." Lauren shook her head as she noticed how similar she and this Emma were physically. "Well, you certainly have a type."

Bo shook the lust off and glanced at Lauren with a smile. "Actually, it's the other one."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and looked at the gorgeous brunette across the cave. "Yeah. Witty, gorgeous, intelligent, fit to be a queen...that's who I was talking about."

Bo chuckled, her eyes never leaving Regina's face. "She just oozes sex appeal."

"Mmmm," Lauren hummed. "It doesn't take a succubus to realize who she's _oozing_ for."

"Uh huh," Bo said, finally allowing the glow of her eyes to extinguish. She turned to face Lauren. "And it's most definitely mutual. But what's with the whole boyfriend thing?"

Lauren scoffed and crossed her arms. "I don't know. If anyone could understand the whole lusting after two people at the same time thing, I'd think it'd be you."

Bo sighed out but kept the playfulness between them. She pulled at Lauren's hip and leaned down to her ear. "You know you're the only one I love." She placed a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek, who turned and gave her an appreciative smile. "Well, the state of their love lives is second to figuring out where this Killian guy is. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

"Bo, are you sure we should do that? He did die. Hades _does_ have rights to his soul."

Bo took a deep breath. "From what they've said, this guy has been on the right path. It sounds like he deserves a second chance to end up somewhere other than the fiery pits of hell, don't you think?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. But knowing Hades, he's not going to just let him go without a fight."

Bo nodded. "Well, lets just see what daddy dearest is able to do about it." Bo walked over to where Emma and Regina were standing, and couldn't help but react slightly to the sexual tension that hit her like a wave. She cleared her throat as she forced her reaction back. When both women looked at her expectantly she just flicked her eyebrows. "So, I don't suppose you have a plan as to what your next move is?"

As the rest of the group moved closer to hear the conversation, their attention was brought to Gold. "Of course not. Miss Swan, guilt ridden and struck with grief, simply decided to blackmail me in order to bring us all in on a family vacation to the underworld. No plan, no valuable weapons, no nothing. Just one heart sick teenager with a death wish."

Emma's face burned with anger and her hand went to her holster. She startled when she felt Bo place her hand over her own, preventing her from drawing the weapon. She looked up to see a compassionate look on the face of the tall woman.

Bo settled Emma with a simple touch and looked over at Gold. "Sounds like someone trying to right a wrong, to me. Maybe you all charged in here head first, but sometimes that's what doing the right thing requires." She looked back down at Emma who nodded in thanks. "You may have had no idea that opening the portal would bring me here, but it has none the less. I promise I'll help you find this Killian."

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Regina's voice brought Bo's attention back to her. "Sounds like from your previous experience the 'King of the Underworld' is quite formidable, even for a sex fairy."

Bo raised an eyebrow and walked seductively over to where the former queen stood, arms crossed. She stepped inside Regina's personal space and stared down at the woman's red lips, licking her own at the same time. She allowed her eyes to glow as she squared off right in Regina's face.

Regina scoffed. "Please. Your feeble powers have no affect on me," Regina spewed at Bo, despite the feeling of desire pooling in her belly.

"That's right," Bo continued. "You have magic fingers, don't you."

Lauren looked on in annoyed interest and felt Emma squirm slightly next to her. Lauren was used to this game, well, as used to it as she could be, but certainly this is the first time Emma had witnessed Bo's prowess. Lauren glanced over at her and smirked. Definitely jealous. She looked back at Bo and Regina, realizing that making Emma jealous was exactly what Bo was trying to accomplish.

Regina was not to be beaten. She steadied herself and showed no reaction as she stared down the succubus. All she wanted to do was give in and let this intoxicating feeling of lust take her over. But she let none of it show, save for the dilating of her eyes which Bo definitely noticed. "Wouldn't you like to know," Regina whispered, leaning in slightly.

The intimate scene playing out in front of her had Emma feeling a strange sort of reaction, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to pull Bo away from Regina and throttle her. Emma found herself moving forward and pulling gently on Regina's forearm. "Uh, hey, not in front of the kid," she whispered. She didn't realize the dirty look she shot Bo as finally the glowing eyes returned to their normal shade of brown.

Bo smiled back from Regina to Emma and took a step backward. "Sorry. I was just feeling a little hungry."

Emma dropped her hand off Regina's arm and faced the tall brunette. "Well, go feed off your girlfriend, not my-not my kid's other mother."

Bo snuffed and looked around, noticing that Snow White looked as if she might have a heart attack. "Well, since none of you have a plan, we need to talk about our next step here. I've been to the underworld before but not from this portal. I don't recognize any of it." Bo looked around at the dark cavern, noticing a handful of tunnels moving out in all different directions. Of course her father had made the Underworld into a maze. They could search for eternity and never find Killian, much less their way out again. Suddenly a thought struck her as funny. "I don't suppose any of you have any breadcrumbs do you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and Regina put her hand on her hip. "Very funny."

Bo chuckled to herself as she looked around at all the faces of her new fairy tale friends. Her face dropped. "Oh my God, that was true too? Get out."

Suddenly Gold burst forward to address Bo. "As titillating as this conversation has been, can perhaps we get this moving? I have a wife I'd like to get back to."

Lauren Raised her eyebrows. "Rumpelstiltskin has a wife?"

"Don't-...ask," Snow interjected as she shook her head. She knew this conversation could carry on forever if they let it.

"What about a locator spell?" Regina had already tuned them out as she tried to think of a way to find Killian.

"Great, but I had to give up Killian's ring to the ferryman. I don't have anything else that belongs to him," Emma said in exasperation.

"Locator spell? You can locate people by using something that belongs to them?" Lauren asked. Regina just nodded her head. "What about Hades' hand print? Bo has his mark, his hand print on her. Can you use that?"

Bo bristled. "Woah, woah, Lauren. That will bring us to Hades, not to this Killian guy. If there's any way to avoid coming face to face with daddy dearest, especially before we know where this guy is, that would be good!"

"That won't be necessary," Gold interjected. When all heads had turned to face him he smirked. "I have something that belongs to the good Captain."

Emma's eyes widened. "What do you have?" Gold reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a small object, holding it up to the group between his fingers. Emma looked in confusion at the small silver ring, encrusted with small blue jewels. "Doesn't really seem like Hook's style."

Gold steeled his eyes on Emma, knowing what he was about to say would hurt her as much as it did him. "It belonged to Milah. My wife."

Everyone gritted their teeth and shifted uncomfortably. Regina's eyes locked onto Emma's face, finding herself feeling compassion for the conversation that was about to happen.

Emma stood frozen, twitching slightly. "I-I don't understand. Why would that be tied to Killian?"

Gold smirked. "It's her wedding band. A symbolic token representing her commitment, loyalty, and undying love." He slowly walked up to Emma, secretly enjoying seeing the blonde squirm. Now she would know just where Hook's heart truly laid. "As you know, my wife abandoned both me and our son and took up with your handsome pirate. She chose to forsake our vows and her commitment to me the day she left us."

Emma swallowed. "She fell in love with Killian."

Gold nodded almost imperceptibly, still stinging at his wife leaving him so cruelly. "And when she did, ownership of all this ring represents, her loyalty, her...love...was transferred to Killian. And with her dying breath those gifts she so brashly bestowed on the pirate were forever sealed into this ring. It, just like Milah's heart, forever belong to him."

Bo and Lauren's eyebrows shot up. They looked at each other and shook their heads. "Drama," Bo breathed under her breath.

Emma blinked several times without moving. She looked down at the floor, not really sure what to say. She knew that Hook had history with Milah, this was the whole feud between him and Gold to begin with. But to have their romance thrust in her face, to hear that it meant much more to both Milah and Killian than a simple roll in the hay...a realization that she had started to reveal to Regina on the ferry reentered her mind. Perhaps what she was clinging to Killian so desperately for was simply not there. She loved Killian, that was clear. But perhaps it wasn't the true love her family was so destined for. Maybe Milah was Killian's true love. So where did that leave Emma? A hand on her shoulder jolted her back to the present, and she looked over to see her mother looking sympathetically at her.

"It doesn't mean anything, Emma," Snow said softly.

Emma steeled her jaw and straightened her jacket. She looked around as all eyes were on her. They all appeared to be pitying her, all except for Regina. The look on Regina's face, well, she had no idea what that look was. It wasn't pity, though. More like...understanding. "Of course it does," Emma said as she licked her lips. "It means we have a way to find Hook." She nodded at Regina as she took the ring from Gold's hand. "Lets do this."

Regina nodded and lifted her hand to enact the locator spell, but paused as a slight hissing sound came to her ears. The group looked around at each other, each listening intently as the noise became louder, closer.

"What the hell is that?" Regina asked quietly.

Bo tightened her jaw as she pulled both her dagger and her sword from their sheaths, causing Lauren to do the same. "Exactly. Hell."

The hisses and growls came closer until from around the corner came a group of the undead. Rotting flesh, ripped and musty clothes, all reanimated from death, clamoring slowly toward the group of shocked interlopers. The fairy tale group slowly readied their weapons as their eyes grew wide in shock. They stood frozen as Bo stepped in front of them, ready to engage. "Well," she called back to them. "You all carry some decent looking weapons. Lets find out if you know how to use them."

Bo took a step forward as the closest corpse approached, arms outstretched, hissing and spitting bloody saliva. With one swipe the corpse was decapitated and the body fell, once again lifeless.

Regina swallowed hard and balled her hands into fists. "Get behind me, Henry," she instructed, before stepping forward and conjuring two fireballs in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bo had lost track of how many corpses she had dispatched, and was spinning to decapitate another. She didn't notice the one coming up from behind her and was knocked to the ground. She tried to scramble away but was suddenly surrounded. She tried to raise her sword as suddenly one corpse exploded into purple flames, while the other disintegrated into white ashes. She looked up to see Regina and Emma side by side, hands outstretched in her direction. Realizing she had just been saved by the evil queen and her almost-girlfriend, Bo couldn't help but smirk as she stood up and dusted herself off.

She took a few steps over to them, as the last few walking dead were dealt with by Robin and David. "So," she said stopped in front of the women. "You both have magic fingers. How wonderful for you."

Regina scowled at the insinuation, but felt Emma blush and shift her weight next to her. When she saw Emma steal a glance, she could have sworn the woman's face was flushed. What was that reaction about? Regina shook the thoughts of possibilities out of her head and dropped her hands.

Bo looked over as Snow approached her with a pleased look on her face. She glanced down at Bo's sword. "You're pretty good with that thing."

Bo chuckled silently and raised an eyebrow, looking down at Snow's own blade. "You're not so bad yourself. They definitely left the part about Snow White being a bad ass out of the storybooks."

Snow furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "So I've heard. Its such a shame how they took so many strong women from the Enchanted Forest and made them into weak damsels in distress. We can take care of ourselves just fine. In fact," Snow nodded over her shoulder toward David, "I've saved his butt more times than he has mine."

David looked up in shock. "Hey!"

"Enough with the competition, guys. Lets get going before more of those things show up," Emma interjected. She smiled as she walked up to Regina and held out the ring. When Regina looked back at her, eyes sparkling in the firelight of the torch, Emma felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes locked onto those chocolate orbs for just a moment, and her breath caught. For just a fleeting second it was as if they connected on a more intimate level, one that went beyond their forged friendship. There was a kinship, an understanding, a commonality in fighting for love. The strong emotional pull lasted only the briefest moment, but as Emma shook her head to clear her mind, she wondered what it all meant. She cleared her throat as finally she felt Regina's gaze leave her and focus on the ring.

Regina hadn't intended to allow such a moment to transpire between her and Emma. The truth was Emma caught her in the rare moments where she wore her emotions on her face. But whatever the look was that they had exchanged, she didn't feel like Emma recoiled. In fact it was the opposite. But as quickly as the moment came, it was gone, and Regina refocused on casting the locator spell.

Lauren felt Bo nudge her in the ribs as they caught this little moment between Regina and Emma. Lauren half smiled, her eyes not leaving the pair in front of her, and just shook her head as she knew what has going through Bo's head: "Told you so." Lauren's eyes widened as she watched Regina close her eyes, moving her hands as gracefully as an orchestra conductor, bright purple waves cascading toward the ring in Emma's palm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They followed the glow of the ring for several hours through rocky terrain, the cave narrowing and expanding periodically. At times it got so narrow, Snow was sure she would get herself so wedged that she would get stuck and stay there to rot. As the time dragged on and their journey continued further into the belly of the underworld, Snow was seriously starting to doubt her decision-making as of late. Snow's heart was nearly ripped from her chest watching her daughter mourn over the body of her dead boyfriend. In the moments that followed she would have done anything to take that pain away. So when Emma came up with this half cocked plan to bring Hook back from the dead, well, Snow had no choice but to go along with it. But now as Snow was left with nothing but the vision of her family withering in the literal fires of hell and her own thoughts, a sense of regret and disdain wormed into her brain.

Had she just seriously agreed to take her entire family into the pits of hell for a pirate? I mean, sure Emma loved him, but he was a pirate after all. Did he really and truly deserve them all, including her grandson, risking their very souls to bring him back to the land of the living? Snow wasn't so sure. Of course she wanted her daughter to be happy, and of course she hated seeing her lose the man she loved...but was Hook Emma's True Love? She knew people were capable of having many loves in a lifetime, but certainly we all only have One True Love. Was Hook Emma's? As she wove in and around fiery boulders and wiped the sweat off her brow, Snow thought back to their budding romance over the last few years and really tried to see it. She tried to picture Emma and Hook living happily ever after. Snow came to a shuddered halt when she suddenly felt nauseous. A hand went up to her belly before she continued on, realizing that no, she most definitely did not see Emma and Hook together. It wasn't that there was anything truly wrong with Emma being with Killian, except for the fact he had so badly hurt Emma while he had been the dark one. She knew the things he had said to Emma, and although he was powered by the darkness, Snow knew there was a hint of truth to the things he said. Where Emma had tried to save both Hook and her family while consumed with the darkness, Killian had succumbed and tossed her aside like trash. He was hellbent on vengeance for a woman other than his current girlfriend, and in turn threatened to kill them all, including Emma's son. Emma used to be such a strong, powerful woman, and since Hook, it seemed Emma's life had suddenly ceased to be her own. And not in a soul-mate kind of way. In a suppressed, damsel in distress, side kick kind of way. Her daughter was NOT a side kick. Snow furrowed her eyebrows as these thoughts flooded her brain.

Snow barely registered that the group had come to a large opening in the cave, and had decided to take a breather there for a while. Snow stood stone still as the group dropped their gear and leaned onto rocky walls around her, her eyes suddenly settling on Regina. It wasn't too long ago that Regina had been just as hellbent on vengeance as Dark Hook was. Regina pulled out all the stops to have Snow killed, and eventually Emma. Regina had done unspeakable things in the name of revenge, including tearing her daughter away from her. Snow watched as Regina smoothed the hair on top of Henry's head and pulled him into a tight embrace. This was not the same woman that committed all those crimes. This woman had worked hard to redeem herself, and in truth had saved both Snow and her loved ones on countless occasions. Snow wasn't sure she could ever truly be over the things the Evil Queen had done to her, but looking at Regina now, joining her family in this ill-fated quest to save a pirate, she knew Regina deserved for her to at least try to move on. But wait, Snow paused. Why HAD Regina agreed to come to the underworld? There was certainly no love lost between her and Hook. She finally had her happy ending with Robin, why would she risk everything to save a pirate she despised? As Snow watched Emma walk over and gently place a hand on Regina's shoulder as she also ran a hand down Henry's arm, Snow remembered.

"I care about YOU." Regina had said. She cared about Emma. Snow watched the interaction between the strange, makeshift family with sudden interest. And then, she saw the most unexpected thing. In their little family moment, one that under most circumstances would have seemed totally natural, Snow saw something more. As Robin was somewhere unseen, and Hook God knows where being tortured, in this smouldering corner of the Underworld, Snow saw something that should have been impossible. Emma looked over at Regina, with a gaze that was cleverly hidden. Emma hid it behind compassion and encouragement and camaraderie. But Snow knew that look very well. Was it possible? And as Emma let her hand slowly slide off Regina's shoulder and walk away, Snow's eyes trained on Regina. Snow's jaw nearly dropped. In those dark chocolate eyes of the former queen, Snow saw the answer to everything. She saw the key to Regina's happiness. She saw that this journey was a mistake. Hook wasn't Emma's True Love. Snow had no idea what kind of future did or did not await Hook and Robin, but she knew beyond a doubt, the missing puzzle piece to her family's happy ending was Regina Mills. As impossible as it was, the Evil Queen, the very soul who set this whole marred and broken story line into motion, was the only thing that could set it right. She was Emma's True Love. And after seeing that look in Regina's eyes, a look she hadn't seen since the night Daniel died, there was no doubt that Emma was Regina's as well.

"Are you alright? Snow?" David gently shook Snow's shoulders, snapping her back from whatever fantasy world she had been in.

Snow gently shook her head and looked up at David. She forced a smile, not quite certain how she was feeling about her sudden revelation. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Lets rest up a bit, shall we?"

Regina had stripped down as much as she could without standing in her underwear, but still felt like her skin was burning off. She was able to conjure up some ice for everyone to cool off a bit with, but whatever magic Hades possessed prevented her from doing too much more. She felt her magic was sapped. She would have to be careful or her magic would be of no help. Robin had taken Henry to the far side of the cave to teach him a few skills with the bow, and so had a few moments to herself. She slid down the side of the cave and sighed out deeply. She was startled as a body heavily plopped down beside her. She rolled her eyes as she looked up to see the smiling succubus. She glanced over to see Emma chatting up the girlfriend and pushed down a strange feeling in her belly. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Succu-bitch."

Bo opened her mouth in feigned shock. "Hey, what did I do? I'm trying to help you guys, you know."

Regina wiped at her pantsuit, fruitlessly trying to get the red dust off. "And what a fine help you've been so far."

Bo knew sarcasm and bitchiness was just Regina's defense mechanism, and so didn't take it personally. "Look, my help will come if and when we come across my dear father, which, by the way, you would certainly not stand a chance against without me." She watched as Regina shook her head gently and look over towards Emma. It was subtle, and would have gone unnoticed by anyone who wasn't looking for it. But Bo was. Bo folded the fingers of both hands into each other as her forearms rested on her knees. "You know, you really need to tell her."

Regina snapped her head toward the nosy woman and looked as confused as she possibly could. "Tell who what?!"

Bo just half smiled as the dark eyes of the queen threatened to set her on fire. "The blonde. Your son's other mother? You need to tell her how you feel."

Regina panicked slightly, but she revealed nothing. Instead she scoffed and relied on her wit. "Oh? I should tell her that this quest was a mistake, and that I never should have agreed to it? That I never should have let my son come down here to save a dirty pirate that doesn't deserve saving, no matter WHAT she thinks she feels for him?" It was a harsh whisper, loud enough to express her anger, but not loud enough that anyone else could hear.

Bo raised her eyebrows, impressed that the queen had admitted to at least that much. "Well, that's a good start. But I'm talking about telling her the reasons you feel that way. And what do you mean, how she thinks she feels about him? You don't think she loves this Killian guy?"

Regina was shifting uncomfortably now, but in all honesty was too tired to get up and walk away. She was too tired to even fireball this busty brunette. She needed to save her magic, anyway. "She very well may love him. That doesn't mean she can save him by splitting her heart. That is an honor reserved for only the truest of love."

"And you don't think they are true loves? I mean, she did come down here, risking her family for him. Sounds pretty serious to me."

"She did it out of guilt," Regina snapped quickly. She realized her urgency and tried to calm herself a bit. "She felt responsible for him dying, so...she jumped at any chance she had to set it right. Now, here we are."

Bo watched the barely hidden emotion across Regina's face. "But you don't think they are true loves?" Bo watched as Regina suddenly realized she was being far more open with a stranger than she was comfortable with, and before the queen could get up and storm off, Bo placed a calming hand on the woman's wrist. It was just enough of a use of her fae power to calm Regina down and make her a bit more willing to talk.

Regina didn't know why, but for some reason she felt comfortable talking to this woman about very personal things. Things she wouldn't talk to anyone about. "No, I don't."

"Why?" Bo asked sincerely.

Regina paused only a moment. "Because he's a villain. Trying to reform, perhaps, but still a villain none the less. Villains don't get happy endings."

Bo was starting to understand. "Just like you? You don't think you deserve a happy ending?"

Regina looked down at her feet in sadness. Why did she want to keep talking? "No. But it doesn't stop me from wishing for one all the same."

Bo thought for a minute before sucking in a deep breath. "Look. I don't know how it was in fantasy land, or wherever you all came from. But here in this world, fairytales are just that. Fairytales. Reality very rarely lives up to the standard they set. But sometimes, just sometimes, things work out they way they're supposed to. Even better than in the storybooks, really. But unlike fairytales, those happy endings aren't just handed out. They're hard earned. Just look at me and Lauren. It was a long road for us to get together, one that most definitely had it's ups and downs. But here we are. Our happy ending was really just the beginning. You can have your happy ending, Regina, but it's up to you to go and get it."

Regina, eyes welled up but yet to spill over, looked up at Bo. As she opened her mouth to speak, about to say something she had barely even admitted to herself, Regina paused. As quickly as her need to reveal her feelings to Bo had come, they faded with a soft sizzle through Regina's veins. She blinked and felt her eyes dilate as the spell of the succubus faded. Those eyes that had just moments ago held hope and love turned dark and menacing. She saw Bo gulp. When the succubus reached for Regina's arm again she snapped it away. "Don't touch me!" Regina scrambled to her feet and looked down at the sheepish girl. "I don't know what you're playing at, but Robin is my happy ending. And Hook is Emma's. You may be happy with your gal pal over there, but that is not the way it works out for me and Miss Swan. We are Henry's mothers, that's it."

Bo rose to her feet as well, more determined than ever to get Regina to come to her senses. They met face to face in angry whispers. "That guy? Arrow boy? Please. You two have about as much chemistry as a wet blanket. What kind of hold does he have over you?"

Regina paused and shifted her weight, placing a hand on her hip. She looked away in embarrassment before looking back at Bo. She saw the tall woman raise her eyebrows expectantly. Regina knew, just like the rest of their story, that this would sound crazy. "F-Fairy dust. Fairy dust told me that...he is my soulmate."

Bo froze. She tried really hard to remain stoic. But slowly that smile pulled on the corners of her lips. She pushed the laugh down as much as she could but all it did was find it's way out her nasal cavity in a most unladylike snort. She flew her hand up to cover her mouth even as the giggles and cackles betrayed her. The giggling quickly ceased when with one snap of her wrist the queen had conjured a fireball in her palm, and Bo had no doubt it was headed her direction shortly. Bo reached up and gently gripped Regina's wrist, and fortunately for her the queen relented. "Okay, okay, look, I'm sorry. No offense okay? It's just-"

"It's not a laughing matter. Magic doesn't lie."

Bo scoffed and shook her head. "Really? Cuz in my experience, magic can lie in all sorts of ways. Well, maybe not lie directly, but certainly cause misdirection and falsehoods." She felt more confident when she saw the queen soften a bit. "Look, I don't know you very well. But you're the freakin Evil Queen. FORMER! But still. Judging by the way you carry yourself, you don't take shit from anyone. You are the ruler. You cast curses and break curses and beat bad guys, and God knows what else. Are you seriously gonna let something as ridiculous as pixie dust decide your fate? Because the Regina I know...she does that herself."

Regina looked pointedly into the dark eyes of the succubus, uncertain of what exactly to say. Their interaction was cut short, however, when the shriek of a shout hit her ears.

"Mom!" Regina's head snapped to where Henry's voice had come from, as everyone else turned as well. Henry was standing there in shock, dropping the bow that had been in his hands. "He's gone!"

Regina and Emma both rushed over to him as the others stared on in confusion. "Robin? What do you mean he's gone?!"

Henry shook his head in confusion and panic. "He was just here, and then he just disappeared!"

Emma rushed forward and put her hand firmly on Henry's shoulder. "What do you mean, he just disappeared?"

Henry threw his hands up. "He was standing there, and some weird blue fire surrounded him, and before I could do anything, he just disappeared!"

"David!" Snow's voice caused everyone to turn, just in time to see David engulfed in a bright blue flame. Before anything could be done, just as Henry described, Prince Charming was gone.

Bo watched helplessly as her name echoed out of Lauren's mouth before she too disappeared in a blue flash. One more woosh and Regina was gone before she could even conjure a fireball. Bo watched the panic and confusion in Emma's eyes just before she started glowing blue. Emma thrust her hand in her pocket and pulled out Milah's ring, still glowing from Regina's spell. She had no sooner tossed it at Bo when she and Snow White both vanished in the blink of an eye. Bo hadn't seen him vanish, but Rumpelstiltskin was gone as well, leaving Bo and Henry alone in the cavern.

Bo stood still, knees bent and arms out, waiting for the blue fire to consume her at any moment. But the moment never came. The two survivors looked sheepishly at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened. Bo forced a smile. "I guess it's just you and me."

Henry tried hard to hide the fear he was feeling. "What just happened? Where did they go?"

Bo sighed out and took a few steps toward Henry. "Hades happened. I have no idea where they are."

"I guess he didn't want to take us, too?" Henry scratched his head.

"Or couldn't. Daughter of Hades. What's your excuse?" Bo looked at him skeptically.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "Heart of the Truest Believer? The Author? Just a kid? I don't know, take your pick."

Bo cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips together, a bit impressed at the potential apparently hidden inside this kid.

"What do we do now?" Henry was desperately trying to hold on to the tiny shred of calm he still had left. He was lost in the underworld, both his moms were missing, and here he was with a strange woman who had some kind of weird power he didn't quite understand.

Bo looked down at the glowing ring in her hand. "We keep going. Don't worry, kid. We'll get your moms back. We'll get Lauren back. We'll get everyone back and get the hell out of this hell hole," Bo paused and quirked her head, "literally."

Henry shook his head at the bad joke, but appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood. He walked toward the tall woman who put her arm around his shoulders, and together they headed off further into the darkness alone.

***You guys still reading?! Drop me a note. The train wreck that this season has turned into has prompted me to continue with this story. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo wiped her brow as she shook her head, thoughts swimming as she listened to Henry's life story. "I just don't believe it. Peter Pan is evil? Not only that, he's Rumpelstiltskin's-that nasty old man I met earlier-father?"

Henry chuckled, nodding as the two continued following the glow of Milah's ring. "I know, right? Not quite the picture the storybooks painted."

Bo looked down at Henry, his coat and scarf long gone, his white undershirt dirty and sweat soaked. She admired this kid. "I don't know how you do it. I thought MY life was complicated."

Henry smiled, pulling himself over a jagged boulder. "Well, it sounds confusing, but to be honest, it's not as complicated as my family is trying to make it." Henry shrugged his shoulders. "But I guess that's the way it goes. It wouldn't be much of a story if you rushed right to the happily ever after part."

Bo listened, trying to figure out what exactly Henry meant by this. How much did he know? "What do you mean your family is making it more complicated?"

Henry huffed out a breath before continuing, both trudging along as best they could. "Lets just say both my moms are chasing after the wrong fairytale ending."

Bo stopped in her tracks. Did Henry already know about his moms having feelings for each other? "What do you mean, Henry?"

Henry stopped, his right foot up on a small rock. He bent over and leaned his forearm on it, trying to catch his breath a bit. The heat was starting to get to him. He smiled at Bo before continuing. "Look, Robin is great. And Hook is...well, Hook. But neither of them really make my moms happy. Not truly."

Bo shifted her weight. "But how can you say that? What have you seen, Henry?"

"Robin treats my mom like a queen. He doesn't challenge her. He goes along with whatever she says. He does whatever she asks. He lets her get away with whatever she wants, even if she's being a jerk. Hook...Hook has turned my mom into a damsel in distress. She used to be strong, a hero, always doing the right thing. Her being with Hook has changed all that. I want my old mom back, the one that never would have brought all of us to the underworld to battle Hades willingly." Henry sighed and glanced down at his feet. He looked back up at Bo who was grinning slightly. "Look, my mom Regina needs someone to keep her in check. To talk back and match her sarcasm. To love her no matter what she's done in the past. My mom Emma needs to be allowed to be who she is, a hero. Someone who won't toss her aside or dismiss her opinions because of their own ego. The only time I've seen either of them with these things, is when they've been together. They need each other. I don't have proof, at least not yet. But I'm pretty sure they are each other's True Love. It's the answer to all this. It's gotta be."

Bo nodded. "And you're okay with that? Even though they"re-" Bo stopped when she saw the smirk on Henry's face.

"My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. My other grandfather is Rumpelstiltskin. My dad died because of the Wicked Witch of the West. You think having two moms in love is even a blip on my radar?"

Bo chuckled. "You're a smart kid. But Henry, if this is how you feel, why haven't you said anything to them?"

"I'm the author. I have to write the stories as they happen, I can't make them happen the way I want them to. I can't interfere."

"Well, that sucks." Bo looked at Henry for a moment. "You may not be able to interfere, but there's no rule saying that I can't."

Henry took a step toward her and held his hands up. "No, no, you can't. You don't know them like I do. If you try and push them they'll go and do the exact opposite just to spite you. They're stubborn that way."

Bo laughed and put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "I've noticed, that kid. But don't worry. I can be quite persuasive when I want to be. Comes with the succubus territory." The two were smiling at each other when a blood curdling scream reached their ears.

Bo had already drawn her sword when she rounded the corner. The cave opened up into a slightly larger room and was what seemed like fifty degrees hotter than it was outside. At the center of the room was a large glowing blue orb. Bo motioned for Henry to stay behind her as she surveyed the room. She crept forward, sword at the ready, as someone from the center of the orb was crying out in misery. She had slipped the silver ring onto her own hand, and looked down to notice it was shining impossibly bright.

Henry followed closely behind the tall woman until they were close enough to peer into the orb. "It's Hook!" he exclaimed, lunging forward.

Bo quickly grabbed hold of Henry's arm before he could do something stupid. "Hey, hey, hey, hold on a minute." They slowly walked up to the blue orb, that was crackling with energy. Blue bolts of electricity were jumping all over it, and Bo could sense the electric field emanating from it. Together they peered through the energy field to see their quarry, bound to a wooden rack. He was upright, clothes torn and ripped leaving him with only his trousers keeping him from being naked. His body was bloody and bruised, glistening with sweat. Bo cringed as she saw him grit his teeth and turn his head to the side.

"No! Make it stop!" Hook screeched. But just as it had done countless times before, what ever invisible force held him there turned his head forward and forced his eyes open. He was helpless to do anything but watch as he relived the most painful moments of his life over and over again, in a torturous never ending loop for all eternity.

Henry balled his hands into fist, feeling helpless as he watched his mom's boyfriend scream in pain. He peered through the sparks of electricity, trying to see the source of Hook's pain. He followed the man's gaze, and saw a scene playing out in front of him. Henry recognized it right away from his story book. "It's Milah."

Bo swallowed down the horror and glanced at Henry. "What?"

"It's the day Rumpelstiltskin killed the woman Hook loved. MIlah. Rumpelstiltskin took both MIlah and Hook's hand in the same day. It's what turned him into a villain."

Bo shook her head. "He's rewatching the most painful moments of his life over and over again. Judging by his reactions he's most likely reliving all the pain as well. Emotional and physical torture all at the same time."

Henry shook his head and started surveying the magical orb that apparently held him there. "How do we get him out of there?"

"You don't."

Bo and Henry whipped around as a new voice came from behind them. Of course, Bo recognized the voice immediately. "Hi, Dad."

Hades appeared with a blue flash, standing with his arms crossed at his chest, obnoxious grin across his face. "Hello daughter. What a pleasure! Here I thought I'd never see you again."

"I wish I could have been so lucky."

Hades tisked her as he took a few steps forward. "Now, now Bo. You came to MY house." He stopped just short of the tip of her sword and met her angry eyes. "How's your sister?"

Bo's fury raged and she swung her sword sharply at Hades' neck. As she expected, the blade magically froze inches from it's mark, and she huffed when she saw him grin. "Don't you dare even speak about her."

Hades pursed his lips as he ran a finger down the blade of Bo's sword. He chuckled. "It's funny, you know. I had all but given up hope of being reunited with either of my daughters. Then 'poof' some idiotic interlopers entered my domain, and, well, suddenly it seems like an opportunity has presented itself."

Bo gritted her teeth as finally Hades stepped away, releasing his hold on her sword. "If you think for a second I'm going to let you out of here, you've got another thing coming."

Hades laughed lazily, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked the room slowly. All three glanced over as Hook's cries of agony continued. Hades turned to face his daughter and smiled. "What exactly do you think you can do to stop me?"

Bo swallowed. "I beat you once. I can do it again."

"Mmmm," Hades hummed. "But I'm afraid I have quite the advantage this time. What were you thinking, Isabeau? I mean, you just offered up your biggest weakness to me on a platter."

Bo tightened her grip on her sword, twisting it. "Where is she?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

Hades chuckled and walked to ward her, eyes trained on Henry cowering behind her. "All in due time, my dear. Even though I can't kill anyone, I can still manipulate anything that is in this little Underworld of mine. Anything, it seems, except you two."

"You never could manipulate me, Pop."

Hades tweaked his eyebrows, stopping a few feet from Henry. "True. But you. What is so special about you that makes you immune to my power?"

Henry said nothing. He simply stood, shaking in fear, the pressure of Hades' gaze weighing him down. Hades just grunted and turned to walk away again. "Well, I may not be able to do anything to you physically, but I definitely can exploit your weak points, too little man."

With a wave of his hand, six bolts of blue lightening flashed into the dirt in a semicircle, revealing their missing companions. All were restrained on a wooden board similar to Hook's, thick metal chain circling their arms and legs.

"Lauren!" Bo ran to Lauren as Henry ran toward his mothers. Bo gripped Lauren's face and kissed her, then surveyed her to make sure she was alright. She ran her hands down Lauren's arms. Sweaty and dirty, Lauren was otherwise intact. "Are you alright?" She took little comfort when Lauren smiled weakly and nodded.

Henry went between his family members, checking on them and pulling hopelessly at their chains. Each one had a thick padlock holding their chains firmly in place. Without a key or something to pick the lock, there was no way to free them. He reached Gold, the last in the line, and froze when he met the pleading eyes of his grandfather. Gold nodded down toward his suit coat, and Henry immediately caught on. Glancing to make sure Hades wasn't watching, Henry reached into his coat and pulled out the dark one dagger. He quickly slipped it up his sleeve and stood up. Gold nodded at him and motioned for him to move away.

"Killian!" Emma cried out as she heard Hook scream in agony. She could barely see through the glowing orb, but could just make out his outline. The sound of him in pain tore at her heart.

Hades chuckled. "As satisfying as it is watching you see him suffer, it is quite distracting." He waved his hand and the blue orb dissolved, finally giving Killian a reprieve from his torture. His cries died out, leaving him struggling to catch his breath.

Emma cried out his name, seeing the salt of his dried tears staining his cheeks. When finally he lifted his eyes to hers, the full impact of his suffering hit her. She didn't know what he had been enduring, but what ever it was must have been terrible.

Killian rasped in a few breaths. "What-what are you doing here, Emma!?"

Emma forced a smile. "We came to rescue you. To bring you back."

Killian continued to try and recover his breathing, but snorted out a short laugh. "Just how the bloody hell do you think you're going to do that?"

Hades crossed an arm over his chest, using it as an elbow prop for his other arm. He stroked his chin as he paced. "Yes, exactly how were you planning on freeing the good captain, here? He's my brand new shiny toy, surely you didn't think I was just going to hand him over to you? He is dead after all, and rightfully my property now."

"He's no one's property," Emma yelled. "He was tricked."

Hades paused in thought, already knowing the answers. "He was tricked into death?" He watched as Emma's mouth fell open. "Because, isn't that how most people die? I mean, no one goes willingly into death, at least not the ones that end up here. They go somewhere much, much worse."

"There's a place worse than the Underworld?" Bo asked skeptically.

Hades laughed and nodded her head. "Oh yes. Don't worry, the captain will make it there eventually, once I'm done with him."

Emma pulled at her chains. "No! Killian is a good man, he didn't deserve to die! He certainly doesn't deserve to go where you're suggesting!"

Hades shook his head slowly. "Two years of being good doesn't make up for hundreds of years spent seeking revenge, pillaging, womanizing, murder. Besides, I don't make the rules. Fortunately for you I don't get to choose who goes where, I simply deal with the souls that are sent to me." Hades walked the line in front of those he had imprisoned. "But you all, you're trespassing. You were somehow able to open a portal between worlds. I want to know how."

The group stayed silent, Henry sneaking a peek at Gold who remained stoic. Hades scanned the faces of the group, immediately becoming irritated. "Now, now, you don't seem to know who you're dealing with. I am the King of the Underworld, and as you can see am clearly not above torturing the information out of you."

"You can't hurt any of us. We're not dead, and its against your little rules to kill us," Bo exclaimed.

Hades sneered. "True. But there are other things I CAN do. And you, dear daughter, won't move a muscle against me, or I will let the precious captain here live. But only in exchange for your girlfriend's soul. You know very well that is in the scope of what I'm allowed to do." Hades smirked, knowing he had Bo powerless. He turned to meet Henry's eyes. "The same goes for you, son. I'm sure there are several people here you wouldn't want to see face eternal damnation, am I right?"

Henry swallowed, flexing his grip on the dagger still hidden in his sleeve. He looked over at his mothers, fear streaked across their faces. He knew that the fate of them all could very well be in his literal hands.

Hades laughed as the clanging of chains rang out, all his captors pulling at the chains tying them down. "You'll never break those chains. Not with brute force, not with that sword of yours," he motioned to Bo's sword, now lowered to her side, "not with anything. Those chains are forged from the steel of Hephaestus himself. You may have heard of him? Son of Zeus, God of Fires and Metalworking? Nothing can break that chain except something made of that very same metal, and I highly doubt any of those trinkets you carry were given to you by a God." He was so busy congratulating himself, Hades didn't notice Gold look at Henry and nod. "You all passed through to my world somehow, and I want to know how."

"So that you can pass through and destroy the world? I don't think so," Bo spat.

Hades narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't want to destroy the world. Just make it more like MY world," he opened his arms as if to point out the hell that was the Underworld. "If I can get through the portal and find your sister, I'm quite certain I can convince her to help me as I failed to do you."

Bo picked her sword back up and took a sharp step toward Hades. She stopped short when she heard Lauren gasp as her chains tightened. "Ah ah, ah!" Hades waved his finger. Satisfied, he continued pacing. "Now. I'm going to ask you one more time. After that, you may not appreciate my ways of persuasion. How did you open the portal?" Again he was met with silence. He sucked in an angry breath, and everyone could see the anger wash over him. "Very well. My daughter is right. I may not be able to harm you physically, but I think you'll find that some things can be much worse."

The collective heart rate of the group went to a galloping pace, as the anticipation brought the temperature up impossibly higher. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as sweat poured down her face. She opened them and looked around at the faces of her companions. They all looked so scared. She had tried to use her magic, but whatever this metal was had suppressed it. She was helpless. The look in Henry's eyes was enough to break her heart. She had failed him again. As the never ending trail of self loathing thoughts paraded through her mind, Hades waved his hands. A cloud of electrical blue light billowed in front of Regina, causing her eyes to go wide. When the smoke cleared, Regina's eyes nearly popped out of her head, as her heart dropped to her feet.

"Mother?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mother?"

"Hello, Regina," Cora smirked at Regina as her words slid off her tongue like silk.

Regina's mouth hung open as she regarded her mother up and down, looking exactly the way she had the day she died. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Cora scoffed. "I'm dead, remember?" Cora looked over at Snow White who was trying hard not to be noticed. Cora caught her eye and saw the fear in them. "And now I find you in the company of the woman who killed me." When Cora's eyes met Regina's again, they were cold.

Regina gulped. She knew that look in her mother's eyes well. Disappointment. Hatred. Resentment. Regina's heart raced, and her blood felt like ice as it pumped through her body. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're working with him!" Regina nodded her head toward Hades, who stood nearby silently.

"I'm here to give you an opportunity to finally do the right thing. To finally be the daughter I always wanted you to be," Cora's words slithered like a snake. She knew one of the things Regina wanted the most was the love and approval of her mother. Even now she could see the desperation in her daughter's eyes.

"What?" Regina gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Don't be fresh with me Regina, you know how I don't like you talking to me like that." Cora snapped and was pleased when she saw Regina recoil slightly, as much as she could being tied up. "It's true, that no matter the opportunities I have given you, you have failed and failed again. I mean, not only did you let your mortal enemy kill me, now here you are putting your own life at risk to help her daughter! I can't tell you, Regina, how this hurts me!"

Emma saw Regina regressing. Cora always had that affect on her. The woman spent years and years keeping Regina a submissive, affection starved woman, and had clearly played a significant part in creating the Evil Queen. She was damned if she would let her make Regina plunge back into that life. "Don't even go there you manipulative bitch!" She can't deny the panic that struck her when Cora's neck snapped to her attention. She swallowed down the knot in her throat. "You never appreciated the woman Regina was. Who she has become. You were the failure, not her."

Cora looked back at Regina and put on her best pout. "Is that how you feel, Regina? Was I a terrible mother? All I ever wanted was what's best for you. I just want you to be happy, Regina!"

Regina was weakened. Her mother had always been her point of weakness. She tried to remain stoic, but a single tear betrayed her and fell down her cheek. Her mother always knew what buttons to push. She knew she was being played but then-what if she wasn't? Could Regina push her mother away, now, when they had a second chance to reconcile? Regina gently shook her head no. "No. You weren't a terrible mother. I-I just never could live up to your expectations."

Cora stepped up and ran a cold hand down the side of Regina's face. "No, you couldn't, dear daughter. But that hasn't stopped me from loving you. We have a chance to set things right, now. I can come back and we can finally have the relationship that you always wanted!"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?!"

Cora nodded. "That's right! All you have to do is tell us how to open the portal. Tell us how you got here, and Hades has agreed to let me go! I can come back with you!"

Regina was flooded with emotions. Was this true? Could she truly be given a second chance for her mother to love her for who she really was?

"Goddam it, Cora!" Emma yelled. "Don't listen to her, Regina! It's a trick! I know you wanted desperately to have a second chance with your mother, but this isn't the way!" Emma watched as the thoughts ran through Regina's head. "Regina, she hasn't changed. She will never change. She will never see you for the person you are. She will always want something that you're not. She doesn't appreciate the woman you are, not the way I do." Emma's mouth went dry when Regina raised her eyes up to meet hers. "Not the way we all do. We're your family now, Regina, you don't need to try and please her anymore."

Cora scoffed. "You? Her family? Please." Cora refocused her attention on Regina who was still trying to decide what to do. "I will always be your family, Regina, I'm the only one who loves you. They don't love you, they could never love you after all the things you've done to them." She watched as anguish washed over Regina's face. She was getting to her. "Tell us how to open the portal, and I can come back, be the mother you've always wanted. I'm the only family you need. Please, Regina."

Regina had allowed the tears to fall freely now, and looked up in Cora's face. She seemed genuine. She looked so hopeful. Regina licked her lips and looked over at her companions. Could she betray them now?

"Regina," the voice was soft. Imploring. Regina looked over at Emma who was staring at her intently. "It's all lies. Look around you Regina. We are all your family. We have accepted you despite everything. Despite all your faults and shortcomings. Because we have them too. We've seen you walk that fine line to redemption. We've seen how far you've come, the woman you have become. And we DO love you. For who you are, not for who we want you to be."

Regina listened to the words coming out of the savior's mouth and was in awe. She looked over to see Robin, silently looking on. Did he not have anything to say? Even as their eyes met, she saw nothing in them but fear and confusion. He was so worried about himself, he couldn't pull it together to help Regina at all. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his head fall back against the wood. But not Emma. Emma was fighting with her, for her. For them all. Could it be, that these former enemies of hers had truly become her family, her future? Could she believe Emma over her mother? As Regina looked back at Emma, she saw all she needed to know. Those bright green eyes shining at her, reassuring smile lifting her cheeks, they were genuine. With a deep breath, Regina looked at her mother and gritted her teeth. "No. I won't do it."

Cora's eyes blazed with hatred. A guttural growl worked it's way out of her throat and climaxed with a sharp slap to Regina's face. "Damn, you Regina! I'm giving you a chance to finally live up to your potential! You're going to throw it away for these imbeciles?"

Regina spat out the bit of blood that had pooled in the corner of her mouth and grinned as she turned her head to meet Cora's eyes once again. "I prefer the term 'idiots', but yes. They are more my family now than you ever were. Ironic, isn't it?"

Cora's rage was at full boil now. Regina closed her eyes in preparation for another slap when Cora's arm was caught by Hades. Cora's rage immediately turned to fear. "No. No, give me another minute, I-I can convince her I'm sure!" Hades simply shook his head in disappointment and started to pull Cora away. She struggled but was no match for his grip. "No, please. Regina, Regina, darling please! Please don't let him take me!"

Regina could do nothing but cry, knowing she could do nothing to stop her mother's pain. This was a fate Cora had created for herself, and Regina was in no position to save her from it. She sobbed as Cora's cries for her continued in desperation. Regina closed her eyes and turned her head away as Cora's wails turned into screams. She didn't see Hades wave his hand. She didn't see Cora's body erupt into blue flames. She didn't see the woman flailing as flesh melted and bones vanished. She didn't see Cora dissolve into thin air, to emerge in an eternity beyond her worst nightmares. But she heard it. And it was a sound Regina was sure she would never forget.

Hades shook his head as the group in front of him breathed heavily. The horror they had just witnessed amplified their fear. Seeing the power that the King of the Underworld held snapped them back to reality. "Well," He said, leering at a visibly shaken Regina. "That didn't go as well as I had planned." Hades walked around in thought, looking intently at each of his prisoners, trying to figure out exactly what leverage he should use to get the information he wanted. He could easily use Lauren against Bo, but then, he didn't know if even Bo knew the information he wanted. He didn't want to expend his only leverage against his daughter for no reason. As he looked at the group again, he cocked his head in thought. "How exactly did you plan on getting the good captain out of here?" He stopped in front of Emma who was shooting him daggers from her eyes. "I mean, surely you had a plan, right? How were you planning on doing it? No dead can just walk out of here unless I allow it. What was your plan?" When Emma just looked at him, Hades thrust his arm out towards Killian, fingers crooked into themselves.

Emma's neck snapped over as Killian cried out in pain, his body arching up in agony. She cried out his name as the pain washed over his face and out his throat in a gutteral moan. Tears streaked down her face.

Henry tried not to watch as Hook writhed in pain, and decided to take this short opportunity as Hades was distracted. He slowly walked over and stood next to Bo. Not taking his eyes off Hades, he slowly reached over and grabbed her hand, placing the hilt of Rumpel's dagger in her palm.

Bo was startled at first, thinking Henry was seeking her comfort. But when she felt the cold steel being pressed into her hand, she flicked her eyes to him but remained stoic. "What are you doing, kid?" she whispered.

Emma yelled at Hades to stop, but it only made him squeeze Killian's heart tighter. "Stop! True love! Okay?! We were going to save him by splitting my heart. Give him half to allow him to live!"

Finally Hades released his grip, and Killian's body relaxed, leaving him once again breathless. Bo and Henry froze, hands still entwined. Hades looked at Emma in confusion. "True Love?" He looked over at Killian and scoffed. "You-think you're his True Love?" Hades burst out into maniacal laughter, stumbling a bit as he walked over to Killian.

As Hades laughed a little too hard at Emma's confession, Henry took the opportunity to wrap Bo's fingers around the dagger. He spoke softly out of the corner of his mouth. "It's from Excalibur. It'll work on the chains." Finally understanding why Henry was giving her the knife, Bo nodded and pulled it from Henry's sleeve, quickly stuffing it up her own before she could draw Hades' attention.

Hades finally stopped laughing with a loud sigh and placed his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Now that's rich." He looked around at the group, all of which looked angry or scared or both. "I admit, there is quite a bit of True Love going on in this group, but sadly, Killian here is not yours." He looked down at Killian and smiled. "Are you, Captain?" He was enjoying the fact that he was able to torture people without even touching them. Killian just glared at him, causing Hades to smile even bigger. He looked up at Emma, despair across her face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you have feelings for each other, it may even be love on some level. But True Love? What do you think I've been torturing him with? You see, I already have his True Love. You don't even have to touch someone in order to inflict the most terrible pain imaginable, you only have to hurt the one they love the most." Hades sucked in a breath as an idea struck him. He straightened up and scratched his head. "Come to think of it, that's a brilliant idea."

As Hades moved about the room, Emma met Killian's eyes, who looked at her with regret. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Emma nodded slowly as tears streaked down her cheeks.

As Hades moved away from Bo, she moved as well, stopping next to Charming. David looked up at her in confusion, and Bo put her finger to her lips. She slowly slid the dagger out of her sleeve and as quietly as she could, went to work at the lock.

Hades walked past Regina and Emma before finally stopping in front of Robin. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Nothing is more motivating than the need to save your One True Love. Wouldn't you agree?"

Robin began breathing heavier and pulled at his chains. "What do you want devil? We already know you can't do anything to any of us. Just let us go!"

Hades chuckled as he rubbed his palms together. "What I want, my dear Mr. Locksley, is for you to tell me how you opened a portal to the Underworld." After a beat of silence, Hades continued. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. How?" Robin swallowed and looked over at his companions. They each shook their heads and Robin remained silent. Hades sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Very well."

With a wave of his hand, blue lightening flashed again right in front of Robin. The smoke dissipated to reveal a figure, hands bound and tied to a metal post. Robin's blood ran cold. "Marian?"

Marian looked around in confusion and fear, realizing she was bound. "Robin?! What-what are you doing here? Whats going on?" Regina gritted her teeth and swallowed hard. Of course she didn't want to see Marian tortured before her and Robin. But Hades had just confirmed what Regina had already been fearing. Robin wasn't her True Love. Just as Hook wasn't Emma's. Hook was forever bound to Milah just as Robin would never stop loving Marian.

"Now," Hades crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to ask you one last time. How did you open the portal?" Robin looked frantically back and forth between Marian and Hades. Met with silence yet again, Hades snapped his fingers and behind him a large cloud of blue smoke appeared, and with a flash of lightening began to recede.

Regina felt the rumbling in her chest. It was a deep growl emanating from an animal that could only be born from the fires of hell. There, chained to the floor was a hulking, scaly three headed beast. The heads were dog like, snarling and salivating from canines as long as Regina's fingers. Regina felt her heart leap to her throat as all three heads cocked backwards and howled. It was an ear piercing, soul shattering howl that cut fear through the group like a hot blade. As the howling ceased, the beast lowered its heads and caught sight of Marian. With a crouch, the beast leaped forward, digging it's claws into the floor for leverage. With a scream from Marian and an accompanying screech from Robin, the beast flew at Marian, only to be yanked to a halt by the chain attached to it's collar. The beast fell to the ground with a thunderous thump, mere feet away from where Marian stood.

"Nooo! No, you bastard! You let her go this instance or so help me-" Robin was in complete panic mode. His heart was about to beat out of his chest as he fought violently with the chains holding him hostage.

Hades smiled and walked over to Robin. "Last chance, woodsman. You tell me what I want to know before I let old Cerberus here go to town on your lady. And remember, she's already dead. So he could just chew on her, rip her limb from limb over...and over...and over again. Endless pain and anguish for her, for eternity."

Robin shook uncontrollably, looking past Hades to see Marian pulling desperately at her chains. The beast had gotten back to his feet and snarling and swiping at Marian who was just out of his reach. When the beast thrust against his restraints again, causing a blood curdling scream from his love, Robin relented. "Okay! Okay, I'll tell you, just please! Don't hurt her!"

The scene playing out in front of her only made Bo work harder at David's lock. She could try and take Hades on alone, but she knew she had a much better chance at success with some help. She also knew she wasn't strong enough to cut through the chains where as David just might be.

"Robin, no!" Snow cried out.

"You can't!" Lauren chimed in. "I know how terrible this is, but if Hades goes through that portal it will be the end of the world!"

Robin stared into Hades' eyes. "I want something in return."

Hades shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, no chew toy for your Marian here. That's what the deal is."

"Something else," Robin whispered. He looked over at Marian. "Her soul for mine."

"What?!" Regina cried out.

"Robin, no!" Marian insisted.

Robin swallowed and looked at Regina. "I'm sorry. I have to. Roland needs his mother."

"And your baby needs you!" Regina cried.

"It won't matter. If you tell him there won't be a world for her to go back to!" Lauren tried to talk some sense into him.

"At least she'll have a chance! Here she has none!" Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Regina. I have to do this. If I have a chance to save her, I've got to do it." Robin looked back at Hades, eyes now welled up with unshed tears. "Do we have a deal? I tell you how we opened the portal and you take my soul in exchange for Marian's?"

Hades thought for a moment. Why not? "Deal." Hades closed his eyes and raised his arms. A bright white ball of energy floated down through the ceiling of the cave. It dropped and dropped until it disappeared into Marian's chest. With a gasp, her body glowed a bright white as her soul returned and her body rejuvenated. Robin barely had time to smile as a blue glowing hand sunk into his chest and ripped out his payment. Hades admired the glow of Robin's soul before sending it flying to wherever it was he kept damned souls. Robin struggled to adjust to his new state of un-living when Hades caught his gaze. "Now. How did you open the portal?"

Robin dropped his head in defeat, but looked up to see a terrified Marian inches away from being eaten alive. He breathed heavily as sweat dripped down his face. His eyes met Hades.

"We have the blade of Excalibur."


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember this story? I am SO sorry it's been so long...I had to deal with Once season 5 disappointments before I could continue I hope you like where I went with this...this marks the end of the Undersorld arc... Next chapter will see the beginning of Swanqueen. Please comment, I hope you're still reading!**

 **Chapter 8**

Hades stumbled a step backwards, shocked by Robin's admission. "Excalibur?" he huffed out. Hades knew very well the power the blade of Excalibur possessed, and the thought of it being within his grasps nearly took his breath away. With the most powerful weapon ever forged by Hephaestus in his possession, it would make him unstoppable. Just as the thoughts passed through Hades' mind that perhaps these interlopers posed more of a threat than he thought, the sound of rattling chains drew his attention. He turned just in time to see a charging Prince Charming, crooked blade arching down towards him.

Hades reached up and grabbed Charming's wrist, stopping the blade inches from his face. His God-like strength stopped Charming cold, and Hades looked from the blade to Charming's struggling face and grinned. "What. You think you're gonna kill me, Prince Charming? A God?!"

Still struggling slightly, Charming smiled, eyes shining. "I'm not going to kill you," David rasped, tightening his grip on the dagger. "The Dark One is." Charming felt Hades' grip loosen as complete fear gripped his icy heart. The look of panic was all too satisfying. "Because I command him to."

Hades dropped his grip on Charming and took two big steps backwards. He looked over at his prisoners just in time to see Gold strain against the chains. Hades shook his head in panic. "No," he muttered. He knew the power of Excalibur...but he also knew the infinite power of the Dark One. Gold, at David's bidding, strained against the chains until they broke and clanged to the ground around him. He stood up and slowly turned towards where Hades was now cowering. Fingers crooked, Gold thrust out his arm towards Hades in a snap. Obeying their master, both Gold and Charming's chains leaped off their stones and sailed toward Hades. Within a flash the chains had wrapped him in a tight grip, from shoulders to ankles.

Everyone looked on in shocked anticipation at the change of events. With a slight smile, Gold started slowly twisting his wrist, commanding the chains to tighten around Hades' body. Hades huffed as the chains squeezed tightly around his chest, forcing the air from his lungs.

David looked on in shock when suddenly a shout rung in his ears. "NO!" Bo yelled as she pulled at Charming's arm, still holding the dagger taut. She met his eyes in panic. "You can't kill him! Please!"

David scrunched up his eyes. "What?"

"I'll explain. But, please stop him!"

Making a quick decision in his head, David turned to Gold "Stop."

Gold rolled his eyes and froze his hand, backtracking a bit to allow Hades some literal breathing room.

When Bo saw Hades take a deep breath, she did the same. The silence was broken by Emma's imploring voice. "Uh, Dad? A little help here?"

David whipped around to see Emma nodding at her chains in pleading. "Oh, right," David looked at the dagger then to Gold. "Release the rest of them."

With eyes of daggers pointed straight to David, Gold flicked his wrists and the chains released off the remaining prisoners. Henry rushed to Regina's side to help her remove the chains. Bo did the same for Lauren, as Emma helped Snow out of hers before walking over and kneeling before a battered Killian. They looked sadly into each other's eyes as Emma wiped the blood from his face and helped him to his feet.

They were all startled by a sudden roar, as Marian's movement brought Cerberus back to attention. He jerked towards her again, only to be pulled back by his chain, still snarling and spitting. Gold glanced over and muttered, "sit", waving his hand. With a pathetic whimper, all three heads ducked as the beast lay down in submission quietly.

Regina shuddered a bit, watching the happy reunion between Robin and Marian out of the corner of her eye. She sighed out deeply before refocusing her attention first on Henry, then at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Now," David refocused his attention on Bo, who was walking back towards him with Lauren in tow. "Remind me again why we can't kill him?"

"Bo stood in front of the still-bound Hades, addressing the group that was reassembling as well. "If you kill him, his godhood and rule over the Undeworld will go to his heir."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "You?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah. And, to be honest, that's not really the direction I want to go with my career."

"Well, we can't just let him go," Snow offered as she sidled up next to David.

"We don't have to. There is a way to relieve Hades of his power without forcing me to take over for him," Bo offered confidently. "But it comes with a price."

"You know, if I never have to hear that phrase again, it will be just fine with me," Emma quipped.

"Well, get on with it. What can we do?" Gold insisted.

"There is a Book of Tomes. Somewhere down here."

"Bo. Don't do this," Hades implored. He looked at Bo with pleading eyes. "You can't do this to me."

"To hell I can't-or...you know what I mean," Bo stuttered. She returned her focus to the group. "In this book there is a mantra, or a spell or whatever. When spoken in conjunction with enough chi-or magic or whatever, it will strip Hades of all his power and control over the Underworld."

"Isabeau." Hades said quietly. "You know this would be a death sentence for me."

Bo scoffed. Still trying to play her. "So be it."

"So, what's the price?" David asked.

Bo swallowed. "Well, someone has to rule down here, or the world would spiral into chaos. Someone has to take over willingly."

"Someone has to volunteer to become the new ruler of the Underworld?" Regina asked in disbelief.

Bo nodded. "Yes."

"But who?" Henry asked. "Who would do that?"

Without a beat lost. "I will."

Emma followed the gaze of everyone else, her eyes falling on Killian. Her jaw dropped as well as her heart.

Killian looked up sheepishly at his soon to be ex-girlfriend. "I'll do it."

Emma turned to face him fully. "Killian," she said quietly. "No. You don't have to do this. We came all this way to save you!"

"I know, love. But I wish you hadn't. You heard it from the man himself. There is no way for me to go back. Not if I'm not-"

"My True Love," Emma whispered, shoulders dropping in despair.

Hook moved closer and gripped Emma by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I thought, I thought that if we tried, that if I put my past behind me that we could...that I could-"

Emma was numb. She looked up shakily to meet his eyes, a single tear threatening to fall. "But we're not." She sniffled as she finally allowed herself the truth. "And we never could be, I suppose."

Hook's eyes were welling up now. He did truly care about Emma. But Milah was his True Love. No matter what he felt for Emma, nothing could change that. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I tried so hard to stay on the path of a hero, on YOUR path. But truth is...I'm no where near the man you need me to be. I've pretended to be...through half-truths and a dashing smile. I never reunited Ariel with Prince Eric." He sighed out when Emma's eyes widened. "In fact, it was quite the opposite. I betrayed her. You just assumed, and I-well I just let you believe I was the hero you needed."

Regina blew out through her nose. I knew it, she thought.

Emma reached up and gripped Killian's wrist as he held her by the nape of the neck. "I treated you horribly. I threatened your SON! Dark One or not, this is not ancient history. I want to be a better soul, Emma, but despite my trying, I still have a darkness in me that I just can't shake. There's no going back there for me. This is my last chance to finally do some good. Make this place what it's supposed to be, a place for justice, not torture for innocent souls."

"And how exactly are we supposed to believe that with all this self proclaimed darkness in you that you won't be just as bad as Hades?" Gold demanded.

Emma's head was down, tears dropping heavily onto her boots. "He won't," she said in resignation. She knew this was it. This was how things were going to end here in the Underworld. All her intentions, all her grand plans were out the window. She had dragged her family here on a fools errand. Fate was cruel, but she had accepted it. This is what needed to happen. She looked up at Killian who was waiting patiently for her answer. "Hades has turned this place of judgement into a place of torture. The leader of the Underworld must be harsh. He must be blind to mercy, cruel and quick to judge. That's the pirate. But he must also be compassionate, just and fair. That's Killian," her voice rose an octave as she spoke, sobs finally breaking out of her throat as she finished. She let Killian pull her into a tight embrace, both of them shedding tears as they said their final goodbyes.

Regina had to look away. The scene was too heartbreaking, and as her own tears threatened to fall for not only Emma's heartbreak, but also her own, Regina wiped away a traitorous tear that crested her eyelid. She looked over and tentatively met Robin's eyes. He had Marian in his tight embrace, but looked at Regina regretfully. He cocked his head to the side as if to say I'm sorry. She could have been bitter. She could have let the last time she saw him be spiteful and cruel. Instead she swallowed down her pride. She gave him a smile and curt nod before turning back to Emma.

Bo and Lauren tangled themselves into each other for a moment, empathizing with the scene playing out before them. They looked at each other with hope, however, knowing that neither Emma nor Regina's love stories ended here.

Killian pulled back, slowly letting Emma go. He turned and looked at this strange woman about to change his fate. "Now. Where is this bloody book?"

Without even waiting to be asked, Gold snapped his fingers and a large book appeared on a pedestal in front of Bo. She stepped up to it and looked up, taking a long deep breath. When she heard chuckling out of Hades, she narrowed her eyes and looked over at him.

"It doesn't matter. Even the Dark One doesn't have enough power to pull this spell off."

Gold stepped forward. "You're right. I don't have enough power. Not on my own."

Without missing a beat, Regina stepped up next to Gold, rolling up her sleeves. She rather enjoyed seeing the grin leave Hades' face.

With one last slight smile at Killian, Emma slowly walked over and stood next to Gold as well. With two of the most powerful magic makers in all the lands flanking his sides, Gold stood at attention, nodding at Bo to begin.

As Bo began to recite the ancient tome, wind filled the cavern, Gold, Regina and Emma aimed their powerful magic at Hades, who began to cry out in agony. The words in conjunction with the triple band of magic electrified the entire cavern, and a bright light started glowing all around Hades. Bo was shouting now, all three magic makers straining. Suddenly Hades screamed as he erupted into a blue flame, his entire body engulfed. His body slowly disintegrated just as Cora's had, leaving only the glowing blue flame. Still reciting the mantra, Bo nodded at Killian who took a deep breath. One final glance at Emma, and he walked forward, stepping in and allowing the flame to engulf him. All at once the flame exploded, knocking everyone back onto their rears.

Bo sat up and looked at where the explosion had receded, revealing Killian standing alone. Emma scrambled to her feet, eyes wide. Killian was still Killian, only his entire body was glowing with a slight blue haze. He looked down at himself, and slowly the blue faded away. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and smiling. He could feel the power coarsing through him. His bruises had been healed and his clothes like brand new. He looked down at his shiny hook. "Well, first things first!" He waved his hand over his hook, testing out his new abilities. Just like that the hook was replaced by a hand long missed. He grinned and cackled looking proudly over at his friends. "Now that's more like it!" His smile faded as he looked at the faces of his people, knowing that this was goodbye. His gaze held on Emma a moment extra when he cleared his throat. "Right then. Well, I've got some work to do. It's time you lot got back to the land of the living."

The group gathered together, each ready to go home. Robin and Marian both cried through their goodbyes as Emma clung to Killian one last time. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Go on, love. Tallahassee is still out there waiting. I promise to do right down here." He looked over at a distraught Robin, then back to both Marian and Regina. "I promise to help him find his peace."

Both women nodded solemnly and took deep breaths.

"So what do you say?" Bo asked gently. "Let's get the hell out of hell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once his friends had gone back where they belonged, Killian sighed out a deep sigh. Suddenly the memories of his torture returned. It hasn't been his torture...not directly...it was hers. He clenched his jaw before finally waving his blue glowing hand...his eyes remaining closed. He paused, his work done, but his eyes still closed. Finally, he felt her presence. His long lost love. He knew she was there without opening his eyes. And then her voice.

"Killian?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back on the shore of the pond, the Stoeybrooke crew stood in shock. Lauren looked around and was shocked to finally see the town Bo had been describing. Bo nudged her, motioning towards the two grieving women. Emma and Regina stood feet apart, both dumbstruck by the events that had just transpired. Lauren looked at Bo and they immediately knew what the other was thinking.

Lauren walked up to Snow and waited.

Snow rubbed Lauren's arm affectionately up and down as she felt her daughter's pain. She looked up thankfully at the woman's warm eyes "We can't thank you enough. Will you be headed back to wherever it was you came from?"

Lauren smiled, glancing over at the grieving women "I think we'll be staying for a bit."


End file.
